


Promises

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: This is just something I made a while ago. Enjoy





	Promises

Asami enjoyed being near Tye. Every night she would wait until he had fallen asleep before she crawled into his bed; cuddling up beside him and falling asleep herself. And at first, she would only come to him if she had a bad dream or got too cold; but now she had grown dependent on his soft, even breathing and heartbeat. It comforted her letting her know he was safe. And his mom didn't mind, mainly because she was an early riser and was usually out of his bed by the time his mom came to check on him.

But tonight was different, tonight, Tye's breathing was quick and uneven, his heart racing so fast, it was almost as if he had ran a twenty-five mile marathon with no practice; and his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She even could have sworn he was whimpering a little bit as he struggled to keep his astral form at bay.

Calling his name softly, she shook him and roused him out of his slumber; his blue eyes snapping open as he gasped and sat up, panting hard as he waited for his heart to slow down.

Once he had calmed down, he laid back down and looked over at the green and brown eyed girl next to him and pulled her close; kissing the top of her head as a tear leaked from his eye.

"Don't leave me..." he whimpered, his voice breaking just a little as he held her tighter.

Unsure if he was still half asleep or fully awake, Asami nodded and pressed a kiss into his chest because she was in that tight of a hold, saying 'I promise' in Japanese.

Laughing and sobbing at the same time, he kissed her head again and hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go as she got him to loosen his hold on her.

After a few minutes, he slowly fell back to sleep, Asami playing with his hair until he began snoring. Smiling at him, she moved closer and placed a hand on his bare back, rubbing it gently as she leaned next to his ear and whispered 'I promise, I will never leave you.' in Japanese before kissing the top of his head before falling back to sleep herself.


End file.
